1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for use in game machines and more particularly, to a controller unit adapted for three dimensional game applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known controller unit for game machines is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,426 and adapted for two dimensional game applications.
Referring specifically to FIG. 11, a controller unit 30 for game machines comprises, among others, a housing 31, a direction control section 32 as a first control means, a first action control section 37 as a second control means, a second action control section 39 as a third control means, a selector switch 30a, and a game start switch 30b.
In order to enable a user to readily hold the housing 31 by his hands, the housing 31 is ellipsoidal in shape with an elongated central recess in the lower or long side and is in the form of eyeglasses as viewed in plan.
The housing 31 has right and left arcuate portions. The direction control section or first control means 32 is situated at one of the arcuate portions (left side in FIG. 11) of the housing 31. The first action control section or second control means 37 is situated at the other arcuate portion (right side in FIG. 11) of the housing 31. The second action control section or third control means 39 is situated at one side of the housing 31 upwardly of the direction control section 32 and the first action control section 37.
The direction control section or first control means 32 is an integral switch and has four cross-shaped contacts, that is, upper, lower, right and left contacts.
The direction control section 32 is cross-shaped and has four ends on which triangular directional marks 33 are provided to enable the user to feel by his fingers in which direction an object is moved when each end is depressed.
As shown in FIG. 12, the direction control section 32 includes upper, lower, right and left ends or key elements 34 and corresponding contacts located below the key elements. Alternatively, the direction control section 32 may include a base 35, a plurality of mutually perpendicular key elements 36 on the base 35, and corresponding contacts below the key elements 36 through the base 35, as shown in FIG. 13. These arrangements are both known in the art.
As shown in FIG. 11, the first action control section or second control means 37 has four key elements 38a, 38b, 38c and 38d provided at the quandrants of a circle. Each of the key elements 38a, 38b, 38c and 38d is cylindrical in shape and extends from its base. These key elements 38a, 38b, 38c and 38d control action of the object in accordance with a program rather than the unit per se and are referred to as action switches to control A to D actions. To this end, marks A to D are present on the surfaces of the switches.
As shown in FIG. 11, the second action control section or third control means 39 includes a pair of elongated key elements 40a and 40b provided at one side of the housing and located upwardly of the direction control section 32 and the first action control section 37. The key elements 40a and 40b have a width smaller than the thickness of the housing.
The key elements 40a and 40b have one ends (adjacent to the central portion of the housing 31) supported by corresponding bearings (not shown)in the housing 31 and the other or free ends (at the right and left sides of the housing 31). The key elements 40a and 40b are curved from their one ends toward the other or free ends and extend along the arcuate sides of the housing 31.
In this controller unit 30, the key elements 38a, 38b, 38c and 38d of the first action control section 37 may be positioned mutually perpendicular to one another to selectively control up and down and right and left movement of the object in response to a given program.
That is, the controller unit 30 can be used to control movement in two different directions.
When the object in a game is, for example, a battle tank, the second action control section 39 is actuated to shoot a gun or launch a missile.
The first action control section 37 may be used as direction control means, whereas the up and down and right and left points of the direction control section 32 may be used as action control means. This arrangement enables a left-handed user to readily manipulate the controller unit if a game requires movement only in one direction.
The direction control section 32 includes a plurality of key elements (34 and 36) arranged in an integral fashion. Various other switches have also been proposed as follows.
Referring firstly to FIG. 14, Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 61-194231 published on Dec. 3, 1986 discloses a direction control section 32A mounted to a housing 31A at a suitable position (for example, at 32 in FIG. 11). The direction control section 32A includes a key element 36A having key faces 42, a semispherical fulcrum member 41 extending centrally from the lower surface of the key element 36A, and a resilient body 44 connected to one side of the key element 36A opposite the key faces 42 and adapted to make electrical contact with the contact of a base plate 43. The key faces 42 of the key element 36A normally extend out of the top surface of the housing 31A under the action of the resilient body 44. When one of the key faces 42 is depressed, the fulcrum member 41 is brought into point contact with the base plate 43. Further depression of the key face 42 causes the key element 36A to pivot about the fulcrum member 41 in a selected direction. As a result, the resilient body 44 is flexed to cause a movable contact 45 adjacent to that key face to make electrical contact with a fixed contact 46 on the base plate 43. Thus, when any one of the key faces 42 is depressed, the key element is swung about the fulcrum member 41 in a selected direction to make electrical contact.
Referring secondly to FIG. 15, Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 5-87778 published on Nov. 26, 1993 discloses a direction control section 32B mounted to a housing 31B at a suitable position (for example, at 32 in FIG. 11). The direction control section 32B includes a key element 36B with a semispherical recess 47 centrally formed in the bottom of the key element 36B, a semispherical recess 48 formed in the bottom of the housing 31B, a spherical body or ball bearing 49 received in the recesses 47 and 48, and a resilient body 44A having rubber contacts 50 at locations corresponding to key faces 42A of the key element 36B. With this arrangement, when the key face 42A of the key element 36B is depressed, the key element 36B is swung about the ball bearing 49 in a selected direction to press the rubber contact 50 of the resilient body 44A so as to make electrical contact.
Referring thirdly to FIG. 16, Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 6-017070 published on Mar, 4, 1994 discloses a direction control section 32C mounted to a housing 31C at a suitable position (for example, at 32 in FIG. 11). The direction control section 32C includes a key element 36C having a central flat portion 51 at its bottom, a spherical ball 52 adapted to make contact with the flat portion 51, a base plate 43A mounted on the bottom of the housing 31C and having fixed contacts 46A, and a resilient body 44B disposed between the base plate 43A and the key element 36C and having movable contacts 45A. With such a switch mechanism, when a key face of the key element 36c is depressed, the flat portion 51 of the key element 36C is brought into contact with the ball 52.
Further depression causes the key element 36c to be swung about the ball 52 and inclined in a selected direction. As a result, the resilient body 44B is flexed to provide an electrical contact between the movable contact 45A and the fixed contact 46A. When the key element 36C is released, the key element 36C is returned to its home position under the action of the resilient body 44B and extends out of the housing 31C.
Referring fourthly to FIG. 17, Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 6-38137 published on May 20, 1994 discloses a direction control section 32D mounted to a housing 31D at a suitable position (for example, at 32 in FIG. 11). The direction control section 32D includes a key element 36D with a semispherical recess 47D formed centrally in the bottom of the key element 36D, a base plate 43B mounted on the bottom of the housing 31D and having fixed contacts 46B, a resilient body 44B disposed between the key element 36D and the base plate 43B and having movable contacts 45B, and a spherical ball 52B placed centrally in the resilient body 44B and adapted to engage with the recess 47A of the key element 36D.
With this arrangement, when a key face of the key element 36D is depressed in a selected direction, the recess 47A is brought into contact with the ball 52B to provide a center axis. Further depression causes the key element 36D to pivot about the ball 52B in the direction in which the key face is depressed. As a result, the resilient body 44B is flexed to provide an electrical contact between the movable contact 45B and the fixed contact 46B.
However, such conventional controller units for game machines suffer from the following problems.
(1) The configuration of the housing is adapted for use in a game wherein movement is controlled in two ways. The key elements are mounted at a suitable position of the housing. In the prior art, the housing itself is supported by some of the fingers while the remaining fingers are used to manipulate the key elements. The prior art controller may function when a two dimensional game program is employed, but is unable to work with a three dimensional game program.
(2) The structure of the key elements is not suitable for use in a three dimensional programmed game.
(3) It is necessary to increase the number of key elements of a controller (microcomputer or similar devices) as game softwares become more sophisticated. If the key elements are arranged on the top of the controller, mainly the thumb is used to manipulate the key elements. This manipulation is complicated and cumbersome.
(4) The key elements used to control movement are cross-shaped or circular and may control oblique movement. However, it is not possible to identify a correct key element and provide accurate control of movement in vertical and lateral directions (X- and Y-axes directions) as well as in an oblique direction (Z-axis direction) when a sophisticated software is employed
(5) The switches are adapted to control movement in response to softwares used. To this end, the switches are painted with different colors or assigned alphabetical letters such as A to D so as to indicate A to D actions. It is not possible to immediately identify which color or alphabetical letter indicates "YES" or "NO", but the "YES" and "NO" key elements are frequently used in a game.
(6) A plurality of integral key elements include a plurality of corresponding contacts. A spherical body is used to support the key elements. The key elements are swung about the spherical body to make electrical contact. The top of each key element extends from the housing. As such, the user is unable to positively identify subtle movement by the feel of his finger tips.
(7) The key elements are formed in an integral fashion. The key elements have a cross or circular shape. The fulcrum member is disposed only below the key elements. The key body extends from the housing and has its outer peripheral edge engaged with the opening in the housing. This arrangement makes the entire key elements shaky, causes offset and deformation of the key elements, and deteriorates the operability of the key elements.
Thus, the configuration of the housing, and the arrangement of the key elements must be modified in order to properly control movement of an object in a three dimensional game in accordance with a sophisticated software, particularly a three dimensional game program. Also, the structure of the key elements must be changed in order to control movement in a complicated and sophisticated manner.